


routine.

by orphxus (impxria)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader, i love connor always ok, this is a quick lil story based off someone's tumblr post/suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impxria/pseuds/orphxus
Summary: connor finds tonight very unusual for many reasons, including:one: he is at your house, and while it is work-related, it doesn’t feel professional.two: it doesn’t feel professional because, well, you’re supposedly doing your “nightly self-care routine” as you explained earlier.( what does that consist of? he doesn’t know. )three: he watched you apply a face mask. and now it’s bubbling.( why is it bubbling? is your skin okay? )





	routine.

“sorry, what were you saying?” you’re half listening to his report on the recent deviants, gaze shifting between the mirror and connor as you brush your teeth. you really hadn’t expected him to drop by, but you heard hank complaining that he once broke into his house because of a new homicide case. at least you were able to properly allow him into the house.

connor understands about half of what you said.

“the deviant cases–” he repeats, “there have been reports that–”

you turn on the faucet, and suddenly, he’s talking much louder. he wonders if you can even hear him at this point. he thought best if you knew about the current situation right away.

perhaps he ought to reconsider.

you swear that some of the stupid bubble mask got in your mouth while you tried to brush your teeth.

( he notices. he thinks it’s amusing. )

so much for multitasking– you can’t even listen to connor, who oddly, is still standing at your bathroom doorway.

“would you like me to come at another time?”

“no, no– it’s fine. i’m just trying to get settled in for the night. sorry.”

he tilts his head. he’s been curious about it– he may as well ask.

“what’s on your face?”

“a cleansing mask. it’s supposed to bubble, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“does it harm you?”

“my skin isn’t that sensitive.” you explain, splashing your face. “did you want to try, connor?”

you’re half-joking.

( but you’d actually love to see that. )

“no, but thank you. are you aware that you’re getting water everywhere?”

my god. is this what hank goes through?

“i’m aware.”

you wonder why he’s even here at this point. he’s clearly not interested in work anymore– perhaps it’s the intrigue of seeing your skincare routine?

it’s a weird thought. but you’re thinking that it’s right.

you’ve managed to do the main parts of your routine– brush your teeth, shower, use the face mask, apply moisturizer, all that stuff. at this point, you’re left staring at your reflection intently, though you continue to occasionally glance at your guest, who still seems puzzled.

“what’s up, connor?”

“do you really do this every night?”

“maybe not all of it,” you explain, “but most of it, yeah.”

“is there a reason why?”

ah, yes. you forgot how curious he is.

“well, to stay clean. the facial products help me keep up with my skin and look a little nicer, for lack of a better explanation.”

“i think you look just fine." he remarks, a thoughtful expression adorning his features. "i wouldn’t want you wasting your time with this.”

and like always, he throws you off with his comments. you raise a brow at his words, though the smile on your face does very little to help feign annoyance.

“you’re so weird, connor.” an awkward pause, then– “thanks.”

he simply stares back– and oh, there’s that little smile you occasionally see.

“you’re welcome, detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen...i love connor so much   
>  this is also on my tumblr @cryoempress; inspired by @foxyverse. thanks for reading!


End file.
